Love At First Sight
by JBPurple
Summary: What will happen when Maisey Cyrus meets her biggest crush Justin Bieber at the airport and starts fallin in love with him? Will Justin fall in love her? (Miley Cyrus is Maisey's sister). A Justin Bieber love story.


JB PURPLE  
LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT  
10 CHAPTERS  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN MAISEY CYRUS MEETS HER BIGGEST CELEBRITY CRUSH JUSTIN BIEBER AT THE AIRPORT & STARTS FALLIN IN LOVE WITH HIM?WILL JUSTIN FALL IN LOVE WITH HER TOO.(MILEY CYRUS IS HER SISTER)

HI MY NAME IS JAZMINE ELWAWI,I KNOW MY LAST NAME IS WIERD,ANYWAY I'M FROM SYRIA UT I WAS BORN IN AMERICA,OCTOBER 24 IS MY FORTH STORY I WRITE, BUT I DIDN'T WRITE MY OTHER THREE STORY'S ONLINE I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THIS STORY I'M GONNA FINISH IT.I HOPE YOU LOVE MY STORY.

MAISEY:BIG CHOCLATE BROWN EYES,LONG CURLY BLONDISH-BROWNISH HAIR,SKINNY,&SHE'S PRETTY.  
MILEY:BROWN EYES,LONG BROWN EYES.  
PATTIE:BROWN EYES,SHORT BROWN HAIR.  
CHELSEA:MAISEY'S MOM,SHORT BROWN HAIR,BROWN EYES.  
JUSTIN:HONEY BROWN EYES,BROWN HAIR THAT GOES ON HIS EYES.  
CAITLIAN:LONG BROWN HAIR,BROWN EYES.  
RYEN: BIG BROWN EYES & HAIR.  
CHRISTEN: KINDA BIG BROWN EYES & HAIR.  
CHAZ: JUST LIKE JUSTIN,BUT JUSTIN'S HOTTER.  
SHELBY:SMALL GREEN EYES,LONG BOND HAIR,TALL & SKINNY,SHE'S PRETTY.

CHAPTER 1

MAISEY'S P.O.V.

I was running to my house while I was crying cuz people in my school was making fun of me.  
when I went into my house I slammed the door hardly.

"Whats wrong baby?"mom asked softly.

I didn't answer her I just ran upstairs to my bedroom.

KNOCK KNOCK

I didn't say anything but mom just came in sitting on my bed hugging me while I cry.

"I was thinking if we can move tomorrow to Canada to your sister. She called me and said we can live with them." Mom said I felt happy and asked her...

"That's great mom can we move tomorrow?"

"Well ya but I have to get tickets." Mom said getting up.

"Thank you mom." I said hugging her again.

"Your welcome." Mom said hugging me back.

I went to take a shower when my cell phone ringed.

*PHONE CONVO*

"Hello, Mais were did you go?" Shelby asked.

"Home, and guess what? Tomorrow I'm moving to Canada to my sister." I said.

"Really, that's great well I have to go I will see you tomorrow before you leave, when do you leave?" Shel asked sadly.

"I don't know I'll have to ask mom, hold on a sec." I said walking downstairs.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"9:00 O'clock in the morning." Mom said.

"9:00 O'clock in the morning." I told Shel.

"Okay I'm going to skip school so I can say bye." Shel said.

"Okay well I have to get a shower and pack my stuff." I said.

"Okay, bye." Shel said.

"Bye." I said and shut the cell phone.

*END OF PHONE CONVO*

After I showered, packed and ate I weared my Justin Bieber pajamas and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

KNOCK KNOCK 8:30 AM

"Come on MAIS we have thirty mins to leave and Shelby is here." Mom said waking me up.

"Okay tell her I will be downstairs in 5 mins." I said getting up going into the bathroom brushing my teeth, brushed my hair, putting makeup, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, powder, lipstick and weared my Abercrombie shirt my skinny pants with some high heel shoes. Then went downstairs to be greeted by Shelby.

"Hi, Shel." I said hugging her.

"Hi."

"How are you doin?" I asked.

"Fine." Shelby said.

"Mais we have to eat." Mom said.

"Okay coming." I said.

"Well I have to go my mom said don't be late to school." Shelby said hugging me again then started to cry.

"Don't cry Shel." I resured her.

"Mais I will miss you so much." Shel said.

"Me too but we will always be in touch right?" I asked.

"Ya sure," Shel said breaking our hug and wiping her tears from her eyes.

"OK bye love ya." Shel said then went out the door.

"Mom how much do we have to stay at the airport?" I asked eating my coca-puffs cereal.

"1 hour darling." She replied.

"I'm done mom, I'm just going upstairs to go get my suit-bag and while you finished eating." I said she nodded. I went upstairs and got my suit-bag then hopped downstairs to find my mom and a man getting her suit-bag.

"Mom who is that?" I asked

"The taxi man." She replied smiling.

"Oh sorry I though somebody else." I said erasing what I thought

ON OUR WAY TO THE AIRPORT

"So you said it will take us and hour till the plane gets here." I said looking out the window and saying bye.

"Yep." She answered.

"Okay just checking." I said.

"Your saying bye to the country?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I replied.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Thanks you so much." Mom said to the taxi man giving him fifty dollars.

"Your welcome ma'am." The taxi man said then drove away.

"Finally were at the airport." I said going in to find a seat to sit in I found one beside a boy my age.

"Mom you might have to sit somewhere else." I said embarrassing.

"That's fine go ahead and you have one hour ." Mom said.

"Thanks." I said walking toward the boy.

"Um can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered looking at me and flashing me the cutest smile.

"Thanks, my name is Maisey."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Justin Bieber." He answered whispering I was shocked but I didn't yell, I stayed calm.

"I know you, your first song was One Time." I said.

"Ya." He said.

"So, Justin where's your mom?" I asked.

"She's sitting over with that woman." He replied pointing to mom.

"That's my mom." I said.

"Okay cool." Justin said.

AN HOUR LATER

"EXCUSE ME, THE ONTARIO CANADA PLANE IS BOARDING PLEASE IF YOU HAVE THE PLANE TICKET YOU MAY GO ON IT." The lady spoke through the microphone loudly. Justin, Pattie, Mom and I went on the plane. Justin and I are going to sit beside each other and mom and Pattie are going to sit behind us.


End file.
